<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>socially-approved distances by Enjouement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337186">socially-approved distances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement'>Enjouement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Being Brave, Aziraphale勇敢了一次, First Kiss, Good Omens: Lockdown, Love Confessions, M/M, Obligatory Lockdown Fic, Pining, 初吻, 续写, 表白</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:59:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>我把闹钟调到七月份了。晚安，天使。</em><br/>Aziraphale轻轻地把电话放回底座。<em>七月。</em>他看了看日历——现在才是五月的第一天。七月看起来距离现在有一个世纪那么远。Aziraphale想了想他要烤多少个蛋糕才能烤到<em>七月。</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>socially-approved distances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948080">socially-approved distances</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh">darcylindbergh</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0&amp;feature=youtu.be">灵感来源是Good Omens: Lockdown这个视频。</a><br/>《好兆头》诞生30周年快乐！</p><p>我的碎碎念：<br/>暂停翻译的一个月内经历了返校--周周实验--突击复习--期中考试，现在有点没手感，抱歉。修修改改润色很多次了，特别是意译部分，依旧十分欢迎意见欢迎捉虫，随时讨论更改！<br/>dbqdbq有些地方感觉原文才带劲T T所以直接用了原文，就是Me啊，You啊，I love you啊，这三个应该都懂了吧？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>我把闹钟调到七月份了。晚安，天使。</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale轻轻地把电话放回底座。<em>七月</em>。他看了看日历——现在才是五月份的第一天。七月看起来距离现在有一个世纪那么远。Aziraphale想了想他要烤多少个蛋糕才能烤到<em>七月</em>。</p><p>好吧，那也没关系。他刚整理好莎士比亚的作品全集，还有简·奥斯汀和查尔斯·狄更斯等着他。如果他偶尔不想读这些严肃文学了，还可以找Heyer<sup>[1]</sup>或者Adams<sup>[2]</sup>的书换换口味，谁说的准呢。反正他有大把的时间。以及，当然，他终于迎来绝佳的机会去读一读托尔金<sup>[3]</sup>的所有作品了，终于有时间去弄懂那些关于精灵宝石还有那棵会说话的树<sup>[4]</sup>的所有细节了。哎，要是能在七月前看完，他简直是很<em>幸运</em>了。</p><p>以及，另一边的Crowley也挺好的，真的。无聊，当然还是不可避免的，但这也只是他固执的后果。只要他想，他完全可以随心所欲自由进出，施展施展他那恶魔的小诡计；他想去哪都可以，去破坏点规则，带着不详靠近人们。这些不就是他经常说自己要做的事吗？<em>天使，规则自从被制定以来，不就是注定要被破坏的嘛。</em>这次，令Aziraphale惊讶的是，他居然不乐意去捣乱了。</p><p>六月和七月，Aziraphale想，到底有什么区别呢？六月应该是很好的时间啊。天哪，希望六月真的可以和往年的一样好。但是Crowley决定了在七月才醒来。</p><p>Aziraphale本该——但他却没这么做。他几乎不可能去向Crowley发出邀请。这违背了他的准则。</p><p>*</p><p>去他妈的规则。</p><p>对于规则，Crowley感到烦透了，他受够了。天使最后好不容易从天堂手里逃脱，结果现在迎来了隔离期，各种条条框框代表着又有一大堆新规则要去遵守。他曾经想过天堂是不是要对此负责任，但是一切迹象表明天堂压根就没那么有组织能让全球范围内都陷入这场灾难——这一切只不过是人类的咎由自取，也是把所有人类都放在同一个星球上的代价。</p><p>有时候，即使没有天堂或者地狱的干涉下，坏事也是会发生的。</p><p>他已经等了好几周Aziraphale给他发出个邀请什么的。他们两个一起隔离当然不存在<em>危险</em>一说——他们不会感染，也不会让别人被感染。甚至要是Aziraphale想要保持他的书店内的平和与安静，那只要他想，Crowley可以变得十分安静，尽量使自己的存在不去打扰到他，也不会去给Aziraphale的蛋糕添乱。只要两个人同处一室，能够实时看到对方在做什么，能够知道在这世上，他并没有像死板的条条框框本该令他看起来的那样孤独，就足够了。</p><p>虽然，他的确孤独。他的所有物，只不过是一两件纪念品，和一位会建议他可以通过引诱人类落入危险境地来获得快感的天使。</p><p>他是孤独的。</p><p>去他妈的规则，去他妈的苦苦等待那明明不会到来的邀请。Crowley只等两天——就如同他所认真承诺过的一样——穿上他那黑色睡衣，然后把闹钟定到九月，最后倒头就睡。</p><p>*</p><p>Aziraphale应该要打给他的。</p><p>Crowley说过了，在接下来的两天里，如果他无事可做的话，那他将会上床睡觉。接下来<em>几周</em>的时间里，Aziraphale将会没有打电话的对象，也无从得知</p><p>Crowley有没有在忙着什么或者是否一句话也不留就出发去了半人马座阿尔法星<sup>[5]</sup>，当然也不会知道Crowley到底还好吗。Aziraphale就应该先给他打个电话。</p><p>不行，Aziraphale<em>本该</em>坐下，拿起一本《宇宙尽头的餐馆》<sup>[6]</sup>，给自己冲一杯美味的热可可，或许在这之后他还可以试试自己是否能做出一个维多利亚女王蛋糕。</p><p>他<em>想</em>拨通电话。</p><p>噢，不过这之后该说些什么呢？</p><p>如果Crowley已经出了门，像往常一样在人群中耍着他那恶魔的恶作剧，然后仅仅是碰巧路过他的书店，顺便拜访，这是一回事。可是若是要Aziraphale打他的电话，然后说，<em>噢，你还醒着啊，那实在是太好了，听着，为什么我们不如你所说的那样，打破规则，然后一起度过隔离期呢？</em>那这就完全是另一回事了。</p><p>不过毕竟，规则本身就是存在即合理的。如果有人<em>目睹</em>Crowley变成蛇形在他的宾利车里一样爬动，身边还有几箱显然装着的是上好的酒以及几袋本应该是休业了的餐馆的外卖，那会怎么样？要是有人<em>举报</em>了他呢？毕竟规则的制定就是为了保证这些人的安全的。</p><p>Aziraphale感到有些不安。好吧，他会这么觉得，是因为他是这么想的——让他受到惊吓的不是那些窃贼，真的，就那几个试图骨瘦如柴的小伙，居然还想通过抢劫他这个破破烂烂的书店得来的微薄的钱款来减轻自己刚被解雇的痛苦，要知道他可比他们强壮多了——可不安并不是他的首要感觉。</p><p>他所感到的，是孤独。</p><p>*</p><p>一整天过去了。Aziraphale还是没拨通第二个电话。</p><p>Crowley没生气。他本来就料到Aziraphale不会打电话来，所以他也没什么好生气的。</p><p>他左思右想，想着各种除睡觉外的消耗光阴的办法，但是每一个可选的选项都被他做到腻了。他把自己收藏的灵魂音乐唱片整理了三次，第一次根据唱片名，第二次根据歌手名，第三次根据唱片制作人的邮寄地址，接着他把自己脑子里的<em>灵魂</em>音乐整理了一遍，虽然这样只有一个不定的标准：<em>这首听起来是要把我的脊骨从鼻子扯出来呢还是从脚趾扯出来呢</em>。他更新了自己的菜谱博客，发了一个令人发指的菜谱：把七层玉米饼同放在一个撒有午餐牛肉碎圆形烤盘里，一起烘烤，Crowley保证这个菜谱在周末会风靡网络。他甚至还给温室中央那颗培育良好的黄金葛<sup>[7]</sup>换了更大的花盆，让它能够继续疯长。</p><p>但他依旧<em>还是</em>。<em>非常</em>。<em>无聊</em>。</p><p>有那么几次他考虑过出门去圣詹姆斯公园喂鸭，现在它们肯定早就渴望着往日常吃的俄罗斯黑面包和荷兰虎纹面包了。接下来就没有什么事可干了，只不过是拿些中餐外卖或者烤羊羔当作晚餐，若是恰巧他取外卖地点在苏荷区，那他在书店停一下可就安全多了。回家几乎不值得他去冒这个险。</p><p>安全多了，或许是吧，嗯。虽然这么做看起来并不安全，但若这是一个偶然，这是一个<em>巧合</em>，是的，那这就安全了。再说了，等他都来到门口了，Aziraphale才不会把他赶出去的。</p><p>Crowley知道那个舞蹈。十年，一百年，一千年；在罗马，在巴黎；在圣詹姆斯公园，在苏荷区，在丽兹饭店，他一直在跳这支舞。</p><p>他烦透了跳舞。烦透了总是想着<em>安全些</em>。烦透了<em>几乎不值得去冒这个险</em>。</p><p>他知道，这么说其实不大公平。在世界末日后的几个月里，Aziraphale尽了自己的努力，信任他会表现良好的。他们在这六个月里相处的时间比他们六百年以来的总和都要多。他们一起去吃晚餐，一起去剧院；他们一起在公园或者在书店里喝酒、大笑，度过一个又一个下午时光。他们甚至去了几次塔德菲尔德的茉莉小屋喝下午茶，Anathema总是称他们为<em>他俩</em><sup>[8]</sup>，对此Aziraphale从未纠正过她。</p><p>他们之间甚至有了手与手的触碰。深夜，他们紧挨着坐在沙发上。长时间的注视早就成了凝视，当Crowley望向他时，他却避开了目光。</p><p>之后就是：禁足生活。新的规则制定来。这下，Aziraphale有了退缩的新借口，有了在他俩之间保持着社交距离的新理由。</p><p><em>我才不可悲呢</em>，Aziraphale如是说。</p><p>好吧，Crowley才是。</p><p>*</p><p>就等两天，Crowley如是说。</p><p>已经过去两天了，他该进入睡眠了。七月，应该也不远吧——Aziraphale怀疑这个“七月”不会如期到来。毕竟Crowley可是能自动忽略闹铃继续睡过去的人。如果有人能认真想想，自然会明白，这是对于闹钟可以做的唯一一件恶魔般的事情了。已经过去了两天了，意味着如果他现在还没睡，那在几个小时内，Crowley就要去睡觉了，等到Aziraphale再次和他说话时，已经是几个月之后了。</p><p>到那时，Aziraphale也怨不得别人了。</p><p>他根本没法把心思放在Douglas Adams的书上，也没心思去关心他的山羊奶酪和蔬菜塔怎么样了，在他下决定之前，这一切全都在他的烤箱里焦成碳了，不过他一个严肃生气的眼神过去，坏掉的食物又变回了最美味的状态。然而他却不开动，只是站在书店窗前，看着寥寥几个外卖员匆匆路过，甚至在大多时候他忘记了祈祷他们能够拥有口罩。</p><p>Crowley可以睡上好几个月，甚至可能睡过隔离期的尾声，对此，Aziraphale能做的，只有静静等待，他连个谈话的对象都没有——至少，连个讨论<em>重要的</em>事情的人都没有。没有人能和他共尝一瓶酒，没有人能和他共享一块点心。没有人能和他一同庆祝丽兹饭店再次开张。他还想过，在夏末，如果情况好转了，就去布莱顿度假，不过现在也没人能陪他去了。</p><p>从窗边转过身，他看向了桌子上的老式胶木电话，等待着。</p><p>事实就是如此——好吧，Azirapale从来没有过这么大胆的想法，但这就<em>是</em>他的想法，他理应去控制住事情的走向了——事实就是Aziraphale不想和别人一起做这些事。</p><p>Anathema Device和她那年轻的小男友会从塔德菲尔德过来一起庆祝丽兹饭店重新开张，这不重要了。在八月末，Dowling一家和Young一家奇迹般地同时在布莱顿度假，此后在海滩上，两位小男孩会发现志趣相投的对方，这也不重要了。还有更多的该死的蛋糕，也都无所谓了。</p><p>Crowley不在，这一切都失去了意义。</p><p>Aziraphale拿起电话，趁他说服自己退缩前，拨打了Crowley的号码。</p><p>电话响了一声。两声。三声。</p><p>终于，最后，咔哒声伴随着呼气声，电话那头传来了一个迷迷糊糊的声音：“喽？”</p><p>“噢，Crowley，”Aziraphale简直要欣慰得哭出来了。“噢，是我——又是我。我就是，呃，打电话来确认你还好吗。”</p><p>“我知道是你，”Crowley声音低沉沙哑。“怎么了？发生了什么不好的事吗？”</p><p>哦，他<em>已经</em>睡了——从他的声音里，Aziraphale轻易地听了出来。他已经在床上蜷起身子，准备在接下来几个月中，连Aziraphale都不想地睡过去。</p><p>在Crowley眼里，Aziraphale真是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，一直以来都是。总是落后一步，总是反应慢半拍。总是意志薄弱，无法承受自己的感情；总是谨慎地护着自己真正的内心，不去提起，不去面对。</p><p>“非常抱歉，”Aziraphale说，“没什么事，我——我不是故意吵醒你地。我本想赶在你入睡前联系你的，不过似乎已经迟了，我知道。”</p><p>那头传来一声咕哝声，还有床单在身上动来动去的摩擦声。“但我还是接了电话，不是吗？”Crowley说道。听起来他好像又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。</p><p>“是的，我想你的确接了。”</p><p>一阵长长的停顿，Crowley接着说：“所以？你想做什么？”</p><p>Aziraphale发出了紧张的笑声。“真是个值千金的问题，不是吗？”他更像是在对自己说。“我想<em>做</em>什么？”</p><p>又是一阵停顿，又是移动床单的摩擦声，之后Crowley听起来清醒多了，就好像他刚从床上坐起身。</p><p>“Aziraphale？”</p><p>“这真是个好问题。”Aziraphale继续说。“这些年来我极少问过自己这个问题了。”</p><p>“你是在开玩笑吗？你是我认识的人里面最有享乐主义精神的那位。你总是能得到你所想要的东西。书籍，裁剪得体的衣服，还有上好的食物，美酒——”</p><p>“但是，这些都不重要，不是吗？这些都——”他摆了摆手，即使Crowley看不见这个——“这些都是荒谬的。精致只是为了掩盖在其他事物上的粗率，本该是一个合适不过的替代品。但是它并不是，Crowley。它根本无法替代，我也不能——我不可能——”</p><p>他自己停了下来，和嘴里即将不自觉蹦出的词斗争，感觉整部字典里能用于坦白心意的词语都要涌出来了。</p><p>“嘿，”Crowley放柔了声音。“你很好，Aziraphale。你所代表的一切，你所渴望的一切，<em>都</em>很重要。这些都让你成为了一位天使，这些组成了一个完整的你，你也知道，你就是这么一位天使，一位能勇敢地站出来保护地球、人类以及万物的天使。这一切，并不是因为其中有你所<em>想要</em>的，而只是这是你所<em>爱着</em>的。你就是天使的象征，当然，这倒也不是说即使你穿着旧茶壶套走下扶手电梯天堂也能认得出来你——”<sup>[9]</sup></p><p>“我是想说，”Aziraphale试着说出来，“我知道自己想要什么。”</p><p>Crowley眨了眨眼。Aziraphale当然看不到他，但他还是知道对方眨了眼，因为他实在太了解Crowley了，他知道，在Crowley眨眼时，他会像现在这样陷入沉默，他并非时常这么做，他只是为了让自己更集中精力于眼前。</p><p>“那好吧，”完成了他的一系列眨眼后，Crowley缓缓地说。</p><p>“是的，”Aziraphale继续说。“我知道自己想要什么，以及，你是对的，你也知道，<em>是</em>因为出于喜爱，我才会去渴望。我极度渴望得到它，因为我十分喜爱它，我觉得我已经受够了假装这不重要的样子。这是<em>唯一</em>重要的事情。这就是我的一切。”</p><p>Crowley屏住了呼吸。“那是什么？”他鼓起勇气问道。Aziraphale知道，他在鼓着勇气等待着他回答书籍，扇贝，或者醇厚的陈年赤霞珠红酒之类的东西。最可恶的是，Crowley认为他的答案只会是这些东西，而这一切都是他的错。</p><p>Aziraphale挺了挺身，把话筒扶正，牢牢抓住，紧贴着耳朵，说：“You.”</p><p>又是一阵眨眼的沉默。</p><p>“Me?”Crowley重复道。</p><p>“You.”Aziraphale同他确认。第二次说就没那么难开口了。“I love you，我厌倦了那些规则，规定我不能爱你，以自己的方式爱你，也就是说——好吧，我本人爱你。”</p><p>Crowley静默了几秒钟，声音里带着毫不掩饰的细微笑声，慢慢地开口：“天使，你是在要求我过去吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“你是在要我破坏规则？”</p><p>虽然这个说起来还是有些困难，但Aziraphale还是说了：“打破所有的规则。”</p><p>“你是想让我溜过去，和你一起度过禁足期？”</p><p>这一个说起来，确实，就容易多了。“Crowley，”Aziraphale说，：“我想同你度过以后的日子，直到永远。”</p><p>*</p><p>Crowley花了二十分钟才来到位于苏荷区的书店。“堵车，”他大步走来，打了个响指，一箱酒就飞了出来进了书店的地下室，车门接着关闭，自己锁上了。“真的太可怕了。我收拾好东西后，居然花了我半分钟才来到这儿。”</p><p>Aziraphale站在书店里屋的门口，紧张地把手绞在一起，而这边的Crowley也没好到哪儿去，他的心脏都要跳出胸口了，连胃都在不断翻滚着。毕竟，在电话里头说，这是一回事；面对面交流，就是另一回事了，当然了，如果面对面交流讲得<em>太多</em>了，他也不会怪Aziraphale。</p><p>他知道，毕竟，速度从来就不是Aziraphale的长处，现在发生的一切对于他来说的确太快了。</p><p>Crowley在六英尺的社交距离开外插兜，站住。</p><p>“嗨，天使，”以防万一，他赶在Aziraphale反悔前说，“I love you too.”</p><p>“噢，Crowley，”Aziraphale说着，快步向前，缩短距离——<em>一英尺，两英尺，三英尺，四英尺，五英尺，六英尺</em>——接着，Aziraphale亲吻了他。</p><p>他亲了他。</p><p><em>彻彻底底地</em>。<em>真的</em>亲了他。</p><p>俩人终于分开时，Crowley说了声“噢，”，依旧有些晕乎乎的。Aziraphale还在抱着他，抬起头对着他微笑，Crowley也忍不住也回以微笑。“这倒是打破隔离的一种方法。”</p><p>“也是最精良准确<sup>[10]</sup>的方法。”Aziraphale同意对方所言。他们接着又重复了一次这个方法。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译注：<br/>[1]应该指Georgette Heyer，英国历史演义及侦探小说家，代表作有The Convenient Marriage，Sylvester，Venetia。<br/>[2] 为下文提到的英国著名科幻作家Douglas Adams，代表作为《银河系搭车客指南》系列、老版《神秘博士》的第十五、十六季的剧本、《全能侦探》等。<br/>[3]为英国作家、诗人J.J.R.托尔金，其代表作为著名的《指环王》系列、《霍比特人》系列。<br/>[4]会说话的树，即《指环王》中的角色树人（Ent）。<br/>[5]半人马座阿尔法星，DW（神秘博士）梗，也在Good Omens中出现过。<br/>[6]《宇宙尽头的餐馆》，为《银河系搭车客指南》五部曲的第二部。<br/>[7]黄金葛，也称为魔鬼藤。<br/>[8]梗源自原作，Anathema将塔德菲尔德的四个小孩称为“他们”，意为他们四个总是在一起，一同出现。<br/>[9]梗源自《哈利波特》，其中罗恩形容珀西：“就算一个笑话只穿着多比的旧茶壶套在他面前跳舞他也认不出来。”<br/>[10]原文为“The most nice and accurate”，化用了原作中的《艾格尼丝·风子的精良准确预言书》（The Nice And Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter）。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>